


Movie Night

by gothikuk



Category: Vampire the Masquerade - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Horror, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikuk/pseuds/gothikuk
Summary: A night at the movies gives a path for revengeMarius belongs to meJoline is owned and created by Zyah Rayne.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> A night at the movies gives a path for revenge
> 
>  
> 
> Marius belongs to me  
> Joline is owned and created by Zyah Rayne.

Movie Night

Marius sat at the bar going over his books. In a crystal tumbler sat a half measure of rich O Negative Blood with a slight taste of scotch to it. It was the only way he could enjoy his favourite drink in his undeath. No different to taking blood from an intoxicated human. 

He had tried once, to drink a scotch neat, he had thrown it back up half an hour after drinking it. Someone, he couldn't remember who, had taught him that trick. Now he sat looking over the clubs takings.

Of course it was doing well. It catered for all sides of the establishments and, with the addition of a live music night, The Crypt was becoming a popular place, for humans and Kindred alike. Marius was sitting in a pair of jeans and no top. Showing off a tattoo he had done last evening by a Tremere friend of his. The skills his friend used meant that instead of loosing his tattoo when he rose the next night, it stayed there. All Marius knew was it involved some ritual, some blood magic and a whole nights sitting. 

Although it was not really the done thing human wise, he had a picture of Joline rendered in perfect likeness on his back. She hadn't seen it yet. She had been away for the last couple of evenings with friends of hers at some fancy art gig. She would be back soon though, Marius planned on taking her to the cinema tonight. It was Halloween and he thought an apt Movie would be the Vampire Sensation 30 days of Night. 

He was also curious. Not just at the fact it was a Vampire movie, but judging by the reviews it was very very accurate when it came to some of the more, rebellious clans. So it begged to wonder if the Masquerade had been broken. Whether he liked it or not, Marius was becoming a high riser in the Edinburgh Undead community. Nothing moved through the Brujahs district without him knowing about it. 

He was also a bit of a criminal, in that anything illegal moving through his city or his clubs, he had two now. He had a cut from. That and his volatile temper made it dangerous to piss him off. He turned the page and was reading the next page. Unlike others in his situation, Marius preferred to keep a ledger. Technology could break down, if he had a ledger he had a written copy. 

Marius had never been a law abiding citizen in life, he had always been a rebel and having worked on the oil rigs his view on life was a lot harsher than a normal 9 to 5 man. It took a certain mindset to work out in the middle of the North Sea for months on end. It had not been a job for the faint hearted. It was why he was perfect for the Brujah. 

He sipped some more of his drink and tapped one column “Natalia” he called his bar manager over. Natalia was human, but she was well aware of who and what she worked for. She was also one of Marius's inner circle. She had no wish to become a Vampire, but she knew the seedy underbelly of Edinburgh better than most. She had been part of that world since birth. 

“Why is this blank?” 

The brunette turned the ledger for a moment then took her phone out and swiped it a few times. “Bastard hasn't paid yet boss. Want me to deal with it? Break his legs? Torch his business?”

Marius liked how Natalia worked and looked back down at the ledger “Three weeks behind. Take the boys and girls. Half and half split. Take Rachel with you, in case he gets a bit lairy, doesn't hurt to have her  Kindred strength and extra in the fear department. I want his windows busted up and his possessions and if he still doesn't pay up then I want his vehicles taken. Fuck wants to run drugs through my city, then he goes through me. Make it clear to him, that if I come calling he wont be leaving” 

Natalia picked a glass up and started to clean it, she glanced up at the door and saw the figure put a slender finger to her lips. “You got it boss. You in tonight?”

“No I'll be out all evening. Take care of that business and take care of this business Hin, any problems let Rory and Mac Handle it”

Marius started as two hands moved over his broad shoulders and a pair of lips descend to kiss the skin beneath. 

“You got it boss, Hi Joline” 

“Natalia” 

Natalia smirked to herself and made herself scarce, to do what her boss had told her to do. Marius didn't need to ghoul his humans. They were all the rejects of society, the hard cases, the rebels and they loved him. He kept them busy. In a way he had Jolines Sire to thank for his change in game. Not that he would ever admit that. He watched as Joline picked his glass up and drank from it then set it down. 

Marius turned in his seat and pulled the beautiful Toreador down onto his lap and kissed her deeply. “You should have called, I would have had someone come get you” he murmured nuzzling her neck brushing his fangs near her pulse and closing his eyes as he could feel her blood rush through it.

Joline shifted herself a little and kissed him when he raised his head “You missed me then baby?”

“Always, so much so I had Sid do that” he motioned to his back. 

The slight frown on Jolines face turned to one of wonder and awe, and her Toreador senses for perfection scanned the piece that covered her lovers back.  Her own face stared back at her, rendered in perfect detail down to the flex's in her eyes and the shine on her hair. Joline was lost for words, She ran her fingers down the ink and then up through her lovers hair, seeing his head quirk a little. She smiled to herself. She knew exactly how to calm that ever present rage that seemed to simmer below all Brujah. 

They were like a walking powder keg at the best of times, any little thing could set them off. In fact a night without Marius getting involved in a fight was rare. He never hurt her though and she actually on occasions found herself joining it. More for the fun it illicit after when the couple went on the hunt.  Normally the Toreador were tolerated within Brujah society but Joline seemed to be accepted by the Edinburgh Brujah, Marius was no elder but he ran his “gang” for want of a better word like one. 

He ran the criminal underworld of Edinburgh and nothing came through the city without his knowledge, of course she helped with that, she had geared him to do this and he had taken to it like a duck to water. 

Joline rested her chin on his shoulder and kissed his ear “plans for today?” She purred. 

Marius took a sharp intake of breath, not that he breathed any more but the reaction was as natural as if he still did. “Movies” he murmured 

“ooh I'll go get ready then, going to see anything good?”

“Vampire flick” he saw her roll her eyes “Oh you'll like this one,” he winked “I guarantee it” 

Joline glanced over his shoulder at the books. He had books for the upkeep of both of his bars. The other was run by one of his lieutenants. One was for wages and the other was for his more darker affairs. 

Joline had a liking for those affairs, it meant she got to know the real man she was sleeping with. “Everything OK?” She asked. 

“Always is love” Marius flashed his cocky grin “I'll be up in a few to get ready myself, unless you want me going shirtless”

“Oh no” Joline wagged her finger playfully “Only person who sees you shirtless my boy is me” 

Marius gave a lop sided grin and standing up undid the top button of his trousers “I got summit else for you to see” 

Joline arched an eyebrow, ran her tongue along the bottom of her lip and beckoned him to follow her. Marius played along then at the last moment chased her up the spiral stairs to their apartment. Her laughter could be heard until the door shut. 

“Boss about Natalia?” One of the doormen asked. 

“He's with Joline, he'll be a while” Natalia replied sipping her coffee. 

“Ah, well his cars ready”

Natalia nodded and lit a cigarette “I'll let him know, later” she added not wanting to disturb the boss and his lady. She may have been a hard arse but she knew better. 

 

Vampires didn't need to shower, they didn't sweat but some of it was habit. Joline liked the scents and she liked to look perfect. She let the water fall over her and pushed the water through her hair. She felt Marius hands on her shoulders and smiled to herself. As enamoured as she was with him, the feeling was more than mutual. 

“How long do we have?” She asked. 

“Not long” he murmured. 

“Come on then baby, time to get ready” 

Marius growled a little at the back of his throat. She was right of course but that didn't mean he did not want to play. They would have to feed tonight, but that would come later. Reluctantly Marius let her go and showered himself. When he came out he stood watching Joline get ready. She didn't have to do a lot to make herself beautiful, she already was that. He just liked to watch her. They didn't cast reflections any more but like a lot of things, some things were natural and she always knew how to apply her make up perfectly without the need to stare at her face in the mirror. 

Marius smirked to himself and got himself dressed. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. It was the cinema, it didn't need to be anything too flash. Besides he didn't do flash. He wore a suit when it came to bushiness, this was pleasure. 

“Ready love?” He asked putting his watch on. 

Joline got up wearing a pair of skin tight jeans and a off the shoulder top. Her hair sat snugly on her shoulders, her eyes sparkled as they roved her man's features. “As always” she took his hand and walked out with him. 

 

The cinema was packed. This movie had become a cult classic, one of the new gems in the Vampirism movie genre. Although many of the women in the cinema screamed at certain parts of it Joline was thoroughly amused by it all. 

Like Marius she had her suspicions around the conception of this film. It was the perfect setting, she had never travelled outside the UK but she knew that Alaska would make a perfect home for the Vampires. It was cold, its nights lasted longer and one could always sleep through the eternal days. The way the humans were killed spoke of savagery that might be akin to the Nosfeartu, the Gangrel or indeed the Brujah themselves. There were other clans that were just as nasty but Joline didn't want to deal with the likes of the Tzimiches, they were just .. too weird for her. 

She rested her arm on Marius's shoulder and stroked his ear while around her women and some men buried their heads in their friends or partners shoulders. She liked the film but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone had given this Sam Raimini or whatever his name was, the inspiration, it was too close to the bone. 

Joline had already targetted a couple this film was making her hungry and she could tell Marius was getting hungry too. She had learnt to read the signs with him as he had her. She looked round him and smiled at the man sitting beside him. She was also acutely aware that her Marius got jealous quick then again, so did she. It was still a new feeling for her. 

With Lucian she never had the urge to get jealous, although Lucian did and he still did, but every encounter bar one with Marius and the Older Toreador always came off the worst. It turned the whole concept of the old the Vampire the more powerful it was, on its head. Then again Lucian was not as streetwise as Marius, nor had he been raised in Edinburgh more working class district. He was not one for the poorer areas of the Scottish Capital it was beneath him. 

Marius frowned a little as he caught Jolines gaze and followed it to the man beside him. The ever present beast snipped at the back of his mind, but he tempered it. She was hungry, he was hungry. Glancing at the man's companion he winked a little “You like this movie?” He asked the woman who had flushed a little at the handsome man's attention. 

Which was no more than her partner was doing having got the attention of the beautiful woman next to him. “It's certainly scary” She admitted “Good job vampires don't exist eh?” She uttered a chuckle, then jumped out of her seat as the Vampires grabbed a woman from her kitchen and dragged her off. 

Marius shrugged a little and settled back in his seat, he lent his head to one side as Joline kissed his ear “Poor deluded child” She murmured. 

Marius chuckled a little and adjusted his seat so his right leg could rest on his left knee. Also meant Joline could wind him up a little. The moor she saw of the movie he could tell the reaction it was having on her. Well Toreador were hedonists to some degree. 

“Do you like this movie miss?” The man beside Marius asked Joline, obviously pleased that she had graced him with a charming smile. 

 

“Hmm?” Joline looked across and nodded “Oh its very well done doesn't scare me though” 

“Mandy here will be scared for hours, must admit its causing me to jump a bit” 

“I see, well still a way to go yet but perhaps you and your lovely companion would like to join us at our club later”

“Club?” Mandy looked over. 

“Hmm? Oh yes Marius and I own a club, The Crypt?”

“Really? Oh I was in there new years eve, it was certainly a good place to go”

“Glad you liked it” She noticed Marius wasn't watching the film and his interest lay in a man who had got up to go to the men's room. 

“Excuse me, call of nature” He got up and followed the man out. Joline watched him for a moment then made some excuse about needing to powder her nose and asked if the couple would watch their seats. 

She caught up with Marius and moved him to one side “Problem?” She asked quietly. 

“yeah He's someone who owes me money been taking the piss for a few weeks now. Natalia and some of the guys were meant to go see him, my guess is he was obviously not at home” 

“So lets go pay him a visit then” Jolines eyes brightened 

Marius stopped and looked at her for a moment “You really like the messy side of my life huh?”

“Its exciting and I have a thing for bad boys didn't you realise that?” 

“Boys huh?”

“Well one bad boy in particular” 

Marius watched the man and his companion enter the men's room, right now he wanted to rip the fuck to shreds but this was a public place. Masquerade had to be adhered too. So he waited a few moments. Joline loved how focused he got when he was on someone's trail. It was like nothing else mattered to him. 

As Brujah went, Marius veered towards the ancient side of them, the scholars and artisans. He was very intelligent and conversations with him were entertaining and enlightening. She loved sitting with him and talking. Even as outside daylight encroached and their bodies began to enter the hibernation phase they would talk. He was good with his hands too. In all ways. 

Like other Brujah though he had a temper and that temper was fuelled by the beast living so close to the surface in his clan. He lived by his rules and no one else's. Marius saw Joline as something more than her clan demands. 

Beauty would always catch her eye, Toreador had a reputation for it, he just had to make sure she was never too mesmerised by it so that it put her in danger. Toreador had a habit of even seeing the sun as beautiful and had the danger of being so captivated by it they went to their final deaths watching a sunrise. 

Luckily Joline did not find anything remotely mesmerising about a sunrise, a sunset she did but there were ways around that that would not involve her dying in the last embers of daylight. That being said she also had a temper and she was one hell of a fighter, if pushed enough, it was why his people loved her. 

She could prove she could fight for herself and for the people that worked and lived around them. It also meant that any other Toreador who thought that as Joline was fucking the leader of the  Edinburgh Brujah they would have the Brujah to control had to think again. They liked Joline, it didn't mean they liked the rest of her clan. 

She walked with him into the men's room and stood beside him, her arm on his shoulder. There were four of them. Marius and Joline, Victor and his bodyguard. Marius closed the men's room door and stood by it, his arms folded across his chest. 

“You've been a bad bad boy” He quietly said, his voice still resounding around the room. 

Victor dressed like a gangster and acted like one. He had not liked the fact that in the space of a year this boy had taken over a lot of the action in and around the city. He looked baby faced and like a punk, with his whore moll too. Vincent adjusted his dress in the mirror. 

“You don't scare me boy. Only reason I paid was to get my shit through. Now I don't have too. So why don't you and your little scrubber there go back to running the club and while you're at it” Vincent looked at Marius “Consider what cut you are giving me for letting you stay in business”

Marius felt his fangs lower “Did you just call my woman a whore?” 

“if the cap fucking fits” He ran a leer filled gaze over Joline “I could bang her all night and day..and you boy what you got? A caterpillar in there bulged up with socks, eh Jim” Vincent laughed

“Er Vincent, I don't think you should have said that” Jimmy knew the look of hardened men, it was an I don't care look and that's the exact expression Marius had on his face right now. 

“Or what? What's this punk ass brat gonna do to me Jimmy boy?” 

“Even so boss, she don't look like no whore”

“All the high class hookers dress to impress.”

Marius glanced at Joline, she was focused on the bodyguard and with barely a blink she lashed out and cut him across his face, making him yelp. Marius let her deal with him, she would handle it, this fat cunt needed a lesson teaching. 

 

“Stay down” she hissed her fangs glinting and causing the bodyguard to pale “If you do not want to be eaten alive” She added. He wasn't the focus of her ire, but she needed him scared enough to do what she said, 

Marius took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it he inhaled and blew the smoke in the gangsters face. 

“You snot nosed little punk, do you have any idea what you are messing with!”

“I see nothing but a piece of dog turd in a suit, who has insulted my girl. The cost of which is going to be everything you own.” 

Marius had planned on a quiet evening maybe a draught of fresh blood but his blood was up, literally and he let his fangs show, Joline watched as her lovers face went from handsome to the beast in a matter of seconds. She made some sound that might have been a laugh or it might have been her expressing her desire for the other Vampire, whatever it was Jimmy was not about to interfere. 

Marius reached the fat man in two strides and lifted him like he was nothing more than a child than slammed him straight into the bathroom mirrors. He held him up and forced him to look at himself, of course there was no reflection of Marius, although he was standing right behind the man. 

“What the fuck are you!” 

“Your death” Marius snarled but first, 

He didn't only beat the man, he beat him to a pulp, his rage cut loose. “No one insults me and no one insults my woman, you got that you fucking piece of shit!” 

A boot to the face and the stomach and face again. Joline looked at Jimmy “Isn't he magnificent? Hmm?” 

Jimmy was too captivated by the beautiful woman crouching beside him to do anything but nod. “I am going to offer you a job but I need your loyalty first” She let the grunts rush over her head as Marius kicked the hell out of the gangster. 

She drew her nail along her wrist and pulled Jimmy's head to her wrist and fed him her blood sealing him to her obedience always. “Now be a good boy and go stand outside don't let anyone in”

Jimmy wiped his mouth and getting up he did as Joline told him. Joline got up and rested a hand on her lovers shoulder. “I'm hungry, I am sure you are too baby” She ran her hand down Marius's chest. “Lets make it slow and painful for him”

“Oh it will be” Marius snarled. 

The screams echoed around the men's room as both vampires, one Brujah and one Toreador fed and it was not a pleasant experience. They both inflicted the same amount of pain on the man that thought he was an apex predator in a sea of minnows. That thought he could insult Marius and more importantly Marius's love. 

By the time they had both finished there was nothing left of Vincent except a ruined corpse. Joline kissed Marius her hand travelling to his jeans, euphoria after feeding and in such a manner, fuck the cinema this was their life this was real. 

“Take me here or take me home, either or” Joline whispered lapping at the blood around her lovers mouth “but I want you” 

Marius didn't need telling twice, within moments the two of them were not only rutting like some wild coupling of beasts, his name coming from her lips as she moved against him, but they were taking blood from each other. Not really caring that it added to their own excitement but not aware that it was bonding them more to each other. Such bonds were enforced by elders amongst their chide but in situations like this, it served to strengthen their feelings towards each other and would mean any who got in between their bond suffered a cruel fate. 

Already Joline could tell when Marius was close to his rage and anger, and she knew how to calm him, she when to get him to back down from a fight and when to let him cut loose, in the same token he knew when she was mesmerised by something enough to either break her from it or let her indulge herself in it. More than that they were becoming a part of each other, which in years to come would work to their advantage and disadvantage in equal measure. 

When they were done Marius cleaned his face and looked down at the body, an evil grin forming on his lips. “Shall we give the movie goers something to look forward too?” He murmured stroking her now cleaner face with the back of his fingers. 

“Lets leave it in the foyer” She kissed him “But we need to relax and you need to get what he owes you.”

“What are you up to Joline?” 

“You go back to the club let me enforce our authority on those who worked for him”

“Your new pet going to help you?”  

“Of course, don't worry darling, he'll serve his purpose and who knows I may keep him around if he keeps doing what I tell him.” 

“Your bodyguard? As long as that's all he does..” Marius brought Joline flush against him “I'm the only one who sees what's under these clothes.”

“Goes both ways darling” She purred. “Jimmy!” She called. 

“Yes mistress?”

“Outside you will see a dark blue Mercedes” She chucked him the keys “Will you be a dear and bring it round for me and then you and I are going to use Vincent's old car and we are going to pay his former headquarters a visit”

“Yes Mistress” 

Joline flashed Marius a grin that said it all really. By the time she got back to the club and to their apartment she was covered in blood. Marius was about to go find out what happened when she calmed him down and proved no one had hurt her. Besides any bullet wounds had long since healed. 

“Its all ours” she held the ledgers up and put them on the desk. “all ours” She murmured brushing her lips against his. “Sun will be up soon, I am going to shower than we will get some sleep and I will tell all when we wake up”

Marius was in bed and half asleep by the time Joline got in next to him. She curled her naked body around his and nuzzled her head in between his shoulder and neck and drifted off to sleep.  



End file.
